memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Redemptorists
For another Bajoran group with a similar name, see Redemptionists. The Redemptorists were a group of Bajorans who were active in the mid 24th century. A fundamentalist group, the Redemptorists were active during the Occupation of Bajor, and the first few years following the Cardassian withdrawal from the Bajoran system. The group was led by Hören Rygis, who rose to power in the final years of the occupation. Like other Bajoran groups, such as the Alliance for Global Unity and the Kohn-Ma, the group was opposed to not only aliens, but also to Bajorans who did not follow their fundamentalist ideology. The group was quite violent, willing to murder its own members when they strayed from the group's ideology. Shortly after the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor, the Redemptorists found themselves squeezed out of what would eventually become the Provisional Government. In response, they took over a Bajoran temple, and proceeded to take those at the temple hostage. The group presented a list of demands, and then began murdering the hostages one at a time, beginning with a twelve year old boy. A security force led by Kira Nerys - who was then serving in the security forces prior to her posting to Deep Space 9 - stormed the temple and rescued all but six of the hostages still being held. Most of the Redemptorists at the temple died, however Hören Rygis escaped before the temple was stormed, and he swore revenge against Kira. In the hours after the raid the group had taken to broadcasting its messages through a floating radio transmitter. In 2369, a group of Redemptorist micro-assemblers came to Deep Space 9 with the approval of Major Kira Nerys to assist with several different projects. These included the installation of buffers around the impulse engines of various ships to keep the Bajoran wormhole from being damaged, the refitting of the station to bring it up to Starfleet standards, and the preparation of the station's quarantine module. When the quarantine module was turned into a substation to help secure Bajoran claims to the Gamma Quadrant end of the wormhole, the Redemptorists assisted in the retrofitting the structure. At the same time they also secretly performed a number of acts of sabotage on the substation and the cargo shuttle which was to carry the substation to the Gamma Quadrant. During this time the Redemptorists leader Hören Rygis was smuggled on board Deep Space 9. When a younger Redemptorist named Arten was killed by Hören, the body was soon discovered and Odo became more suspicious of the group. At about the same time the floating radio transmitter was discovered and seized by the Provisional Government. Hören was not captured, but a number of recording chips were found at the scene, chips that were from the same batch as recording chips found on Hören's body. Odo confronted and arrested Hören's second Deyreth Elt about the discovery as Deyreth had purchased the chips. Odo and Kira now realized that Hören was somewhere on board Deep Space 9. While being escorted to security, Dyreth tried to escape from custody and died in a fall before he could answer any questions about Hören's whereabouts. Shortly after, Doctor Julian Bashir and Major Kira left to deliver the substation to the Gamma Quadrant, the Redemptorist sabotage caused the shuttle to come to a stop in the middle of the Bajoran wormhole - they had sabotaged the shuttle so that the impulse engines would not function with the buffers in place. After the substation was launched into the Gamma Quadrant, an automated routine caused the unbuffered impulse engines on the shuttle to fire, and in response the Prophets sealed the Alpha Quadrant end of the wormhole - cutting off Doctor Bashir and Major Kira from help. The surviving Redemptorists were taken into custody by Odo. He was able eventually to get them to reveal that they had sabotaged the auto destruct function of the substation. As originally designed, all the explosives embedded in the substation's hull would have exploded all at once, destroying the station completely. Their sabotage changed the function so that each explosive would only go off one at a time. While this would have seriously damaged the interior of the station, a person with portable life support equipment could stand a reasonable chance of survival. Hören spent the next several hours trying to kill Kira on board the substation. Doctor Bashir was able to convince the Prophets to a future where the unbuffered engines would not affect them, and once he arrived at the substation he was returned to the present. Kira and Bashir were able to draw Hören into an area of the station without portable life support equipment, and activated the modified auto destruct function. Hören died when the interior of the substation was destroyed. Positioning the cargo shuttle so that the station appeared to be functional to approaching vessels, Kira was able to stake a legal claim on behalf of Bajor to the Gamma Quadrant end of the wormhole. ( ) Category:Bajoran culture Category:Groups